The present invention is directed to a secure-closure cap for a cam-and-groove hose coupling. Cam-and-groove hose couplings are used ubiquitously in many environments and areas for safely coupling together the ends of hoses and other connectors. A typical cam-and-groove coupling consists of an outer annular groove in the outer circumference of a male end of a first hose-connector, and a pair of diametrically-opposed, pivotal camming arms mounted by a female end of a second hose-connector. Each camming arm has a cam-element at a free, cantilevered end thereof which cooperates and extends into the interior of the female end of the second hose-connector. The cam-elements are receivable in the outer circumferential annular groove of the male end of the first hose connector when the male end is inserted into the female end when the two ends are coupled together. By rotating the camming arms in a first direction, the cam-elements are inserted in the annular groove of the inserted male end to couple the male and female ends together. By rotating the camming arms in the opposite direction, the cam-elements are removed from the annular groove to thus release the coupling. The female end is usually provided with a securing mechanism for ensuring the camming arms do not accidentally rotate and remove the cam-elements from engagement in the annular groove of the inserted male end. Examples of such conventional cam-and-groove hose couplers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,523,963; 6,447,016; 6,164,708; 5,988,693; and 5,462,316.
A cam-and-groove coupling is, also, commonly used to connect an outlet component of a storage tank to a connector of a tank of a transport truck for the periodic pumping of the contents of the storage tank to the tank of the truck. The storage tanks typically may store any liquid, such as gasoline, alcohol, used liquefied fats and deep-fryer oil, such as those found in storage tanks at restaurants, and the like. In order to pump contents from the storage tank to the truck-tank, a hose-connector extends from the outlet of the storage tank and is terminated with a male end having an outer circumferential annular groove. This male end is receivable in a female end of a hose connector associated with a transport truck's tank, when contents of the storage tank are to be pumped to the tank of the transport truck. This female end is provided with the above-described, rotating camming arms having distal cam-elements for reception in the annular groove of the male end in order to securely connect the male and female ends together during the pumping process, to ensure that they do not become disconnected. After the pumping of contents has been completed, the two ends are released, leaving the male end of the hose connector associated with the storage tank exposed. It is conventional practice to close off the male end of the hose connector associated with the storage tank via a metal or plastic closure cap. Such closure caps typically resemble the female end of the hose connector of the transport truck's tank in that it is has a female component that receives the male end of the hose connector associated with the storage tank, and is similarly provided with camming arms with distal camming elements for reception in the annular groove of the male end of the hose connector associated with the storage tank. The male end has a closed end forming a closure cap, or dust cap, so that foreign matter is prevented from entering into the storage tank.
A problem exists with these prior-art closure caps in that they are not tamper-proof. It is a considerable problem in all industries that use storage tanks for storing fluid contents that are periodically pumped out to a transport tank, train car, or the like, that these camming arms, no matter how well protected from being accessed, are prone to attack by the use of bolt cutters, saws and other such devices, thus allowing ready access to and theft of the contents of the storage tank. Examples of closure caps for closing off the male end of the hose connector associated with the storage tank are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,316; 4,295,670, and 4,245,751.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional, prior-art closure cap device for a male-component outlet coupler 10 of a storage tank. The male coupler 10 consists of a male coupler proper 12 having an outer, annular groove 12′, and an enlarged mounting flange 14 integrally connected to one end of the male coupler 12. The mounting flange 14 is affixed to a wall of a storage tank whose fluid contents are to be pumped out, or to a bulkhead associated with the storage tank, thus providing an outlet by means of which the fluid my be dispensed to a tanker truck, or the like. The male coupler is closed off, when not in use, by a female closure cap device 16 consisting of a female main housing or receptacle portion 16′ which telescopingly receives therein the male component or coupler proper 12 for closing of the male coupler during nonuse. To ensure the male and female components do not accidentally come apart, a pair of diametrically-opposed camming arms 18 is provided, each having a distal camming member 18′ receivable in locking engagement within the annular groove 12′ of the male coupler 12. Rotation of the arms 18 in a first direction locks the camming members 18′ in the annular groove 12′, while rotation of the camming arms in the opposite direction releases the engagement therebetween. Suitable locking mechanisms may be employed to ensure that the camming arms 18 do not accidentally rotate and disengage the camming members 18′ from engagement within the annular groove 12′.
Prior-art devices currently available provide some security by using the above-described locking cam-lever arms, thus indirectly providing security between the coupling and its cover or dust cap. Both the exposed lock and the cam lever arms, however, are prone to being cut by the use of bolt cutters, saws and other such devices.